Christmas Eve
by TooManyDamnFangirls
Summary: One-shot. Sirius and Remus spend Christmas Eve together... With all the consequences. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: **Sigh… *Starts waving with flags with the letters J.K.R. on them* J.K. Rowling is the best, J.K. Rowling invented the whole mass. Although I'd like it to be just a jest, J.K. Rowling didn't give them to me for Christmas. *Rereads* Wow… It even makes me rhyme!

**A/N: **Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy! Oh, eh, perhaps you should know… I have gone to bed at two o'clock and sat behind my desk at twenty past eight already. Six hours of sleep isn't much, so I'm glad I wrote most of this stuff a week before… Oh, and this is my first lemon, besides. But I've been a bad girl, because I skipped a part. Ha-ha! *Ducks away for possible tomatoes* Sorry!

The whole castle was drenched in the environment of Christmas. A big Christmas tree was standing proudly in the Great Hall, decorated with red baubles, blue and silver ribbons, sparkling green garlands and a big, golden peak in the shape of a star. Under the tree, a small stall was placed, with Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and - a figure that changed as another Headmaster came - Albus Dumbledore as the Three Wise Men. Rowena Ravenclaw was portrayed as Maria, and – a lot of students felt pity for her – Helga Hufflepuf played the role of Joseph. Only for Jesus, they had had to make a random baby, since none of the former people was still a child. The small, porcelain statues always drew much attention. This year was no exception.

'What if we would decrease Snivellus and put him in the straw?' Sirius Black, a seventeen-years-old Gryffindor wondered out loud. He heard the familiar snicker of his best friend James Potter, then felt the all too famous elbow in his side he could already have expected from his other best friend, Remus Lupin. 'You shouldn't say such things, Padfoot. Not on Christmas Eve.' Sirius rolled his eyes at the reprimand. 'Come on, Moony. It's just a joke. I know you're a Prefect now, but… We _are _allowed to have fun, right?' He smirked when there came no reply, only a deep, defeated sigh. James decided to push it some further. 'Besides, I'm sure Snivellus would make a pretty baby Jesus. Especially with that well-defined nose of his.' Grinning, Sirius patted the raven's back. 'I bet he would choke when Maria would try to feed him. His nose would get stuck between… You know where.'

Now it was Remus' turn to roll his eyes at the childish statement. 'Right,' he grimaced nonchalantly. 'And if it were you, you wouldn't mind in the least.' After that head-on comment, he stalked away triumphantly towards the Gryffindor Tower, leaving an astonished Sirius and a nearly sneezing James – choking in his withheld laughter, of course – behind.

* * *

'I'm bored,' Sirius pouted, turning from his seat in the couch so his feet were now up the backrest, head almost dangling in the air. 'Then do something,' Remus muttered without looking up from his book. The boys were the only two living individuals sitting in the Common Room of the Gryffindor Tower. The rest – or better, the rest of the rest, since more than half Hogwarts was already enjoying the Christmas Holidays at home – was all out to Hogsmeade, including James. 'I don't know what to do,' the raven continued sulking. Remus sighed, looking up and repositioning himself on the carpet in front of the fire so his body could warm up some more. 'Go play outside,' he suggested, gesturing at the window. Snow flakes were falling out of the light sky.

'I don't want to go alone,' Sirius retorted. 'Then take Peter with you,' Remus said in a tired voice. Sirius tilted his head to the side so he could get a better look at his friend, taking a short moment to stare in those shiny golden orbs of him. 'Oi, I'm bored, but not _that _bored,' he answered, clearly disgusted with the idea. The brunette smiled lightly at this. 'Besides, I think he sneaked out to follow James to Hogsmeade, even though he didn't have permission.' Remus frowned. 'He did?' Sirius nodded, folding his arms under his head so his hands now touched the floor. 'Yeah,' he sighed. 'And I was stupid enough not to go with him. Oh, I hate Mother…'

Remus shook his head. 'Yes, yes. I already know. You've told me that about… Seventy-three times by now?' Sirius grinned weakly. 'Oops,' he apologised cheekily. Then, his face returned to its previous pouting. 'But I'm still bored,' he continued. 'Why didn't McGonagall inform us that we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade during the holidays? Moony, help me to get rid of this boredom!' Remus did his best not to roll his eyes again as he closed his book, memorising the page in his head, and now turned fully towards his raven friend. 'You can go for a walk around the castle?' Sirius shook his head. 'You could… Go to the Great Hall and eat something?' Again, he received a 'no'. Remus smirked and glanced at the fire. 'Or you could accomplish your evil plan and turn Severus into a porcelain baby Jesus?' The other boy clearly didn't hear the sarcasm in his friend's voice, for he tumbled over, sat straight up in the red, plush couch and asked: 'Really?' Remus shot him a disbelieving glance. 'No!' he shouted exasperatedly. Sirius' shoulders slouched. 'Oh.'

Then, something snapped in the raven, for he crawled towards the brunette and shook him roughly. 'Then tell me what else I can _do-o-o_!' he whined, shaking Remus' body with every well-pronounced 'o' from his last word. The latter desperately tried to break free from his friend's iron grip. 'Stop complaining, Padfoot!' he ordered, finally succeeding in slapping the hands away. Sirius dropped back on the floor like a pathetic bundle of… Well, nothing. 'But I don't want to sit quiet and still until Prongs comes back! I want to do something!' Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and Remus could swear he saw an imaginary light bulb appearing above the black haired head. The mischievous glint in his friends' eyes was one he knew all too well. And most of the time, it meant… Trouble.

'Snivellus hasn't gone home for the holidays, nor did he get permission to go to Hogsmeade, you know,' his doggy friend began nonchalantly. The brunette carefully raised an eyebrow. 'So?' he dared to question. A huge grin appeared on Sirius' face. 'So… You and I are going to challenge him for a snowball fight.' A dozen alarm bells started ringing and chiming in his head. 'Oh no,' he responded explicitly, slowly shaking his head. The grin became even bigger. 'Oh yes!' the raven argued happily. 'Oh no!' Remus repeated, quickly getting up and holding his arms in front of his body in an attempt to chase away Sirius, who was now coming closer and closer towards him with that insane glitter in his grey eyes. 'Too late, Moony!' was the last thing he heard while standing on solid ground, before he was suddenly thrown over the other's shoulder and dragged through the portrait hole.

'Sirius, put me down!' he shouted, tugging at the first thing he saw that could make his friend do so: his semi-long, black hair. Though he couldn't quite see it, the cheeky grin on the other boy's features became even wider. 'Make me,' was the simple reply. Remus took this in as a sign of war, and started kicking his legs wildly. His feet only hit air. 'You'll have to try harder, Moony!' the raven said while nearly running down the stairs, carefully avoiding the brunette's swinging legs. 'Just play with me!' Remus grumbled, muttering inaudible words under his breath, not trying to oppose himself anymore against Sirius for the latter was stronger than him. Then, they finally came to a stop.

Remus sighed contently, thinking he was now allowed to walk by himself again, but Sirius' grip around his waist tightened. '_What?_' he asked agitated. The other didn't move. 'Promise you won't run away,' he then asked quietly. Remus smiled, although it wasn't very sincere. 'Fine, I promise. As long as _you_ promise to put me down.' The raven's grip now loosened, and he heard Sirius voice saying: 'Okay,' before he was placed safely on the floor again. 'Thank you,' he mumbled sarcastically. His friend only smiled happily, before tugging on the hem of his shirt. 'Come on! We've got business to do… And a Snivellus to take down.'

* * *

Three hours, a lot of bruises and a bunch of snow dripping from their bodies later, the duo sat panting in the middle of the white landscape, in front of the now frozen lake. Sirius ruffled through his hair and then shook his head, causing some of the wet, white powder which had been settled there to splash in Remus' face. 'Hey!' he said indignant as he wiped it away. 'Watch out, will you? Merlin, changing into Padfoot too often hasn't done you good, Sirius.' The latter snickered, lazily brushing the snow from his soaked clothes. 'Don't say you didn't like this day,' he said confidently. Remus smirked. 'Sure I liked it. And I liked it even better when Severus almost buried you under the snowballs. I still wonder where he got that bazooka from…'

The raven grimaced. '_Ha-ha_,' he said sarcastically. 'Very funny. Like you were anything better – you let Snivellus just rub snow in your face!' Unconsciously, Remus traced his fingers over his still cold, but burning red cheeks, a result from being pushed in the white, icy coldness by arch-enemy number one: Severus Snape. 'Still, we kicked his ass,' Sirius continued, smiling contently. His companion scratched the back of his neck. 'Rather his nose, I'd say…' The Black boy laughed, and a second later, he lay down in the snow, moving his arms up and down and his legs open and closed frantically. Remus raised a questioning eyebrow. 'Dare I ask what you are doing or would I rather not want to know?' he joked, watching the others' frame intensely.

Sirius stopped his movements. 'You mean you don't know?' he asked, tilting his head to the side again and making his black, wet hair fall into his eyes. When no further explanation came, Remus shook his head helplessly. The raven blinked twice. 'You mean… You haven't heard of a snow angel before?' The brunette grinned. 'Clearly, I haven't,' he replied plainly. With a mocking snort, Sirius jumped to his feet and pointed towards the figure in the snow. 'Well, _that _is a snow angel,' he said triumphantly. Remus tilted his head to the side somewhat, looking at the form in the white powder, with Sirius taking in every movement he made. The raven raised his brow expectantly. 'Well?' he asked. 'Do you see what I mean? Do you see the wings?'

Remus stopped himself from chuckling just in time. 'Well, what I see looks more like a strange shadow with weird hair instead of wings, and… You in a dress,' he added thoughtfully with a smirk on his face. Sirius' eyes widened. 'A – A dress?' he asked indignantly. He placed his hand over his heart, faking a hurt face. 'That hurts my feelings, Moony. You mean you're saying I look like a girl to you?' Remus' smirk got bigger. 'Yes, exactly,' he answered innocently, watching the raven's eyes grow big and watery. A real puppy, he thought, but sadly enough, it didn't impress him. 'You know that look won't work on me, don't you, Padfoot?' he laughed, and Sirius pouted, before his eyes lit up again in that mad glisten. The next thing Remus knew, was that he was pinned down to the ground, lying flat in the snow with his friend on top of him. He swallowed thickly as his heart seemed to make a funny little jump, but the raven didn't seem to notice.

'Does _this_ look girlish to you, Remmy?' he asked grinning, before he grabbed a hand full of snow and pushed it into Remus' face. The latter breathed in sharply, then became aware of the cold and started kicking and struggling again, shouting: '_Sirius_! That's awfully cold! Get it off! Get it off!' Unfortunately, Sirius decided not to listen to his wolfish friend and instead grabbed another pile of snow, successfully managing to push it down Remus' collar, making the latter scream and cry even harder. And the harder he screamed, the harder the raven started laughing. Finally, the brunette was able to throw him off of him, and he sat down on his hands and knees, panting and trying to regain his breath. Sirius nearly rolled over the ground, choking in his laughter.

Of course, Remus wasn't just going to let him get away with that, for he, too, made a smile appear on his face and dug his hands into the snow. His rough movements, though, caused the white powder that had been stuffed in his shirt to slide down his neck and back, and he yelped when he felt it wet his body, dropping the snow he had been holding. Sirius pointed mockingly at him, still laughing at him, and the brunette shook his head with a playful grin. 'Vengeance, take two,' he muttered, before launching himself and a bunch of snow on his friend. This one was a bit taken aback due to the unexpected action, but soon tried to break free from Remus' grip to escape from the snowy shower. However, it was too late.

'There you go!' Remus said while rubbing all the snow in the raven's face, who now was gasping for air too. 'I'm sure you'll make a nice snowman! The only thing we miss is a carrot!' Sirius struggled, but when he saw it wouldn't work to get away from his friend, he started waving his hands dramatically. 'Fine, fine!' he said, his voice full of sorrow. 'I surrender! I will acknowledge you as my superior, oh Great Remus Lupin from Wolfstein!' Remus contently straddled Sirius' hips, crossing his arms over his chest. 'You bet, little submissive Black.' Another, mischievous smirk made its way to the raven's face. 'Not!' he said, before pushing Remus' from his body - instantly regretting it because now he didn't feel warm anymore - and roughly pinning him underneath him. The brunette's head harshly made contact with the ground. 'Ouch,' he muttered, bringing his hand up to rub the back of painful head.

'Oh,' Sirius breathed. 'I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?' Remus decided to act just like his friend had before. 'If you hurt me? Of course you hurt me! Don't you see all that blood pouring out of me, my life that seeps away in front of your very eyes, those tears in my eyes?' The raven grinned. 'Oh, what a pity. Do you want me to kiss your pain away?' What had supposed to be an innocent remark, now immediately became a small problem for the raven as he once again took a moment to stare into Remus' half lidded, golden eyes. The latter, on the other hand, didn't quite catch that look and answered, still smiling: 'What do you think?' When Sirius stayed still and unmoving on top of him, he raised an eyebrow. 'Padfoot?'

With hundreds of thoughts - mostly wrong thoughts - raging through his disturbed mind, the raven slowly bent down until his nose was just inches away from the brunette's face. This one remained quiet, not trying to push him away nor yelling at him. Perhaps that was a good sign, he thought. Then, he swallowed and placed a soft kiss on top of Remus' forehead. 'There,' he said softly, his lips brushing against the other boy's skin, before pulling away some further. 'Is your pain gone now?' Remus still stayed absolutely still, before he replied a bit hoarsely: 'Yes… Thank you.' They remained in their quite suggestive position, snowflakes starting to swirl around them and sky turning a darker blue every minute, until Remus finally found the strength to speak out loud again and said: 'Come on, it's getting dark. Let's go back to the castle.'

* * *

'James and Peter will be back soon, won't they?' Sirius asked sighing, and to Remus, his voice even sounding a bit defeated. After their small _encounter_, they both had been tense for at least half an hour while sitting – or, in Sirius' case: while lying splayed out – in the familiar Gryffindor Common Room. Remus nodded silently. 'Probably,' he said curtly. They were quiet for a while again, and then, the raven felt something snap - again. 'Okay Remus,' he began, taking in a sharp breath and watching his friend's golden eyes intensely once again. This one just looked bit puzzled at him. 'Yes?' he questioned, noticing in the strange glisten in the raven's eyes that he might actually not want to know more about. Sirius swallowed. 'I- I…' Since he didn't seem to be able to get out of his words, the brunette smiled encouraging. 'You can tell me, Padfoot,' he spurred him on.

A bit frustrated, the Black buried his face in his hands, rubbing his cheeks. 'Merlin, why is this so bloody difficult,' he muttered under his breath. Remus cocked an eyebrow. 'Why is what so difficult?' he asked, repositioning himself a bit uncomfortably in the red couch. Then, Sirius looked up, casting a glare at him that made him even more uncomfortable. 'Sirius, what's wrong? What are you-' He couldn't finish his sentence, though, for his doggy friend had launched himself for the second time that day on top of him and grabbed him by his collar. 'I'm sorry, Moony, if this ruins everything, but I can't hold back anymore!' Remus already furrowed his brow, ready to ask his next series of questions, when he suddenly felt Sirius' lips against his. His eyes widened as his friend, so it seemed, fiercely kissed him. He felt how his cheeks coloured again in a flushed, burning red. When the raven finally broke the contact, he sat there, stiffened on the cushions. _What _exactly had just happened?

But what seemed to be a question for Remus, was something Sirius knew the answer to very well. He had ruined their friendship, that's what just happened. Just because he couldn't control his stupid impulses. But Remus had been sitting there so sexily, those golden, bright eyes watching the red and orange flames of the fire, curled up with his legs on the couch… No-one could ever have resisted that beautiful sight. But now… Well, he didn't know what to do now. He could only hope his werewolf-friend would take it lightly. He averted his eyes, still straddling the brunette's hips. He looked more like a pathetic puppy right now than ever. He swallowed another time.

'Remus, I… I'm sorry,' he began, eyes glued to a very interesting piece of dust on the carpet, and thereby missing his friend's unfamiliar glitter in his eyes. 'I couldn't control myself anymore. I'm just… I'm sorry! I've wanted to do this for so long… I've wanted to kiss you for so long, Moony! I've been in love with you all the time, but since you didn't seem to be in love with me, I… I don't know! I think I just lost it now. It's Christmas time, and everyone gives me presents, but the only thing I really want is… Is…'

Suddenly, there was Remus' hand on his cheek, softly caressing his skin, and more shocked than surprised, he looked up to meet his friend's eyes, which weren't glaring angrily at him at all, looking sad nor scared. 'You,' Remus said softly. Sirius looked a bit confused. 'W-What?' he asked, his voice raising and growing more like that of a girl. The brunette smiled. 'That's what I want for Christmas, and I thought you were going to say the same thing. All I want for Christmas, is you,' he replied casually, easily remembering the lyric from an old Christmas song, smile never faltering and hand never leaving the raven's cheek. The latter stared at him with open mouth, before he realising that was probably a very unintelligible sight and closing it again. 'Y- You mean you… You don't- You don't mind?' he stammered, trying his best to believe he really was awake and not just dreaming of the best thing that could probably ever happen. Remus chuckled.

'Do I look like I mind?' he asked teasingly, before softly tracing his index finger over the raven's jaw line. Then, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on top of his forehead, directly moving on to his temple, then cheek. Sirius felt himself getting warm all over and closed his eyes, breathlessly. Was it really true? Did Remus want him as badly as he wanted him? 'How… How long?' he whispered, shutting his eyes more tightly when his friend – although he couldn't really call him just a _friend _anymore – reached his neck. 'Fifth year,' the brunette mumbled against Sirius' hot skin. The latter couldn't restrain the big grin that spread on his face when he heard that answer. So it was true… It was really true. Remus loved him back… 'For me, it was already since our third year,' he managed to say, keeping out the moans that were about to escape his lips as he felt the brunette's tongue lick a sensitive spot. 'Remus…' he breathed, and he pushed him away softly, only to pull him closer again and connecting their lips for the second time.

'I've wanted this for so long,' he muttered against the other's lips. 'I needed you. I've always needed you more than anyone else. And I think… I even love you. You're just so… Irresistible.' With those words, he pressed his lips some firmer against Remus'. This one tried his best not to become a small, liquid puddle of nothing as the raven's more experienced lips softly moved over his, nibbling at his bottom lip, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling Sirius had already placed his hands in his waist. He completely surrendered to Sirius' ministrations as this one slowly traced his tongue over his lips, wetting them and begging to be let in. He didn't even think of denying him entrance and opened his mouth a bit, the raven's tongue wasting no time in slipping in it, exploring every single place, gliding against the brunette's tongue, trying to make him join the open mouthed kiss. Slightly hesitating, Remus pushed his tongue against Sirius', hoping he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't have as much experience as his Padfoot had.

He moaned into the raven's mouth, sending shivers through the latter's body as the sound vibrated through his throat. Oh God, oh _God_! What had he been missing all that time? The warm sensation of Remus' hands running from his neck to his back, the sounds and purring noises he made, his soft lips and wet tongue against his… It was very much arousing him, although he didn't want to rush things. Remus' lips left his as they once again attached themselves to Sirius' throat, carefully nibbling and licking at any exposed piece of flesh he could reach. 'Remmy,' the raven choked out, finding his voice nothing more than a husky whisper. The brunette merely smiled against his skin. It was then that Sirius' possessive nature decided to take over again, for he grabbed his mate's shoulders firmly and pressed him down onto the couch, pinning his hands above his head.

Sirius nuzzled into the crook of the other's neck, the animalistic instincts of Padfoot being showed again, and he became highly annoyed when he noticed he couldn't kiss down his new found love's neck and torso at all because of his offending clothes. 'Off,' he grunted, before biting Remus' throat, just next to his pulse. The latter gasped at this sudden sensation, but Sirius was already too busy working on the buttons of the other boy's shirt to hear it. When his fingers seemed to tremble too much to loosen them, he used his teeth to jerk at them. Remus chuckled. 'A bit impatient, aren't we?' he managed to form a coherent sentence. Sirius grinned smugly, then decided his teeth weren't just enough and just ripped the rest of the shirt apart. Two more buttons flew through the air, watched by a pair of golden, indignant looking eyes. 'That was my best shirt, Pads,' Remus said, but it came out more like a moan when Sirius got rid of his own shirt too and pressed their chests together, lapping at his shoulder blade.

Remus let his hands slide up and down Sirius' tanned, muscular body, stopping when he came at his back. 'Hmm, you're way too good with this stuff to be just a teenager,' he groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as Sirius bit down again, just below his collar bone. This one licked one last time at the deliciously exposed flesh, before looking up to meet his lover's eyes and saying: 'I'm no random teenager. I'm a sex god.' Remus couldn't help but laugh out loud at this off-handed comment, ruffling through his friend's ink black hair and purring: 'But at least you're my sex god now.' The raven felt himself becoming more and more exited, and most of all aroused in a place he didn't like to mention. He wanted this so badly… He wanted his _Moony _so badly, but what if this one wasn't ready yet? Remus, however, already replied, as if he had read his thoughts. 'It's okay, Pads. You can go as far as you want. I don't mind. I'm all yours.'

An incredible heat rushed down his groin as he heard those words being softly spoken by the one he wanted the most, adored the most, loved the most. Remus was prepared to give himself to him if he wanted. He groaned and let one of his hands slide down Remus' upper body, the other pinning the brunette's hands above his head once again. He traced a particularly visible, white scar with his fingers, mouth following soon after to lick it. In a few moments, he knew exactly where Remus liked to be touched the most, which places made him smile with contentment or groan in anticipation, pressing some extra kisses there. He loved it how he could read him: tracing his fingers over his lower abdomen made the muscles there contract, dipping his tongue in his belly button made his body twitch, and kissing his neck made him purr contently, while lightly suckling on his now hardened, saliva-covered nipples made him moan softly. It sounded like a symphony in his ears. But when he moved his head lower, coming to face the waistband of his lover's pants, Remus sat up straight all of the sudden, breaking his hands free from Sirius' loose grip.

The raven looked at him questioningly. Had he done something wrong? Had he been right about Remus perhaps not being ready for this? An answer soon came, though, making him stop worrying. 'James and Peter can return any time by now, right?' he asked, golden orbs widened with not so well hidden fear. Sirius grinned. 'And what a nice welcoming present will they see,' he replied contently, connecting his lips to Remus' again. But before he could even deepen their kiss, the brunette had already pushed him away hastily. 'I don't think they'll like it when they see us shagging on the couch where they always sit,' he continued, slightly panting and out of breath. Sirius shrugged, before fidgeting his wand out of the pocket of his pants - reminding him he still had to discard Remus' trousers - and pointing it at the portrait hole, softly mumbling something the brunette couldn't quite understand. But after he caught the up-to-no-good glance in the black haired boy's eyes, he raised an eyebrow. 'What did you do?' he asked, not knowing for sure if he really wanted to know the answer. Sirius grinned. 'I made her fall asleep - the Fat Lady, I mean. James and Peter can try as hard as they may to wake her up, she'll only open her eyes after another hour or two. And… I know for sure we'll be done by that time,' he added, grinning even more wickedly when Remus turned a flushed pink, before returning to his previous task: tasting as much of his Moony as he possibly could.

He attached his lips to the brunette's lower abdomen again, tugging lightly at his pants, and then realised he first had to unbuckle his belt if he ever wanted to see more of him. Slowly, trying to restrain himself from just ripping the thing away to give Remus the absolute pleasure, he loosened the brown belt and started tugging again at the black piece of clothing, revealing more and more skin and also part of his dark blue boxers. He felt he couldn't hold back any longer and decided to just tug those pants down in one jerk, revealing Remus' long, pale and mostly smooth legs, his boxers and… Sirius smiled at the revelation. A bulge was growing under the thin layer of clothes. He let his hands wander over the dark cloth in a ghost touch, brushing lightly against the brunette's groin. The latter whimpered and bucked his hips up to meet the raven's hands, but he had already pulled them back, still grinning madly.

'I don't seem to be the only one who's becoming impatient, my dearest Remmy,' Sirius softly reminded Remus of his earlier statement. But he decided once again not to let him wait any longer, and slowly reached to the waistband of the blue boxers, sliding them down the other boy's legs. His heart was racing in his throat by now and banging against his chest, making him feel as if his rib case could break any moment now. He had never before felt so… Whole. Painfully slow, Sirius managed to pull down his mate's boxers completely, revealing a rather urgent problem. The raven's mouth almost watered at the sight of Remus lying completely naked under him, and it cost all his self-control not to take him there and then, especially when he heard the other's ragged breath coming in pants.

'Remmy,' he muttered, tracing his fingers down the brunette's inner thighs, making him gasp. He loved the sounds he extracted. His friend was really… 'So addictive,' he mumbled, before stroking lightly over Remus' arousal, immediately making him thrust his hips up to maintain that delicious friction. 'Do that… Again,' the brunette panted heavily, his husky voice making Sirius soar high, causing his own erection to throb painfully in his pants. Shakily, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Remus' length, sliding his finger up to the sensitive tip. Remus arched his back and Sirius smirked. 'So responsive,' he groaned, no longer paying attention as to how incoherent his words and sentences must sound. He slowly started pumping the brunette's shaft, making the latter clench the muscles of his abdomen and fisting a cushion from the couch in his hands. Sirius bent his head down and asked flirtatiously: 'Do you want me to take care of your little problem?' Remus' breath almost hitched, but he managed to whisper: 'Yes… Please.' Then, he threw his head back in pleasure as Sirius obeyed his wish and pressed a soft kiss on the head of his erection. 'Sirius,' he moaned, instantly tangling his fingers in the ink black hair.

Now, Sirius was encouraged enough to take Remus wholly in his mouth, or at least, as far as he could. The brunette ruffling through his hair and tugging fiercely at it made his pants become even louder than they already were, and the delicious taste of Remus' with pre-cum covered erection made him want even more, more, more. Remus himself had the feeling that, if Sirius didn't stop now, he would come into his mouth. The feeling of that warm, wet tongue running over the most sensitive part of his body, suckling on the very responsive tip of his erection, licking some fluids away, made him want to cry out of pleasure, and the hand that had now settled to caress his inner thighs drove him crazy with want, need and lust, but most of all: love.

'Sirius,' he called out again, voice having disappeared in a mere whisper. Finally, Sirius let go of the throbbing, warm organ, and playfully blew over the head, extracting a hiss from Remus' lips, before this one managed to choke out: 'Why am I… The only one naked?' The raven was surprised by these words for a moment and his wolfish friend made good use of that moment by turning Sirius over, changing their positions so now he was on top. He skipped the raven's upper body, though, heading straight for Sirius now very tight pants, grunting the exact same words as his friend had used only moments ago: 'Off.' Then, he tugged down the offending piece of cloth together with his boxers, making Sirius gasp in anticipation when the cold air hit his very needy erection. Remus smiled one last time as mischievously as Sirius, looking straight into those deep, grey eyes, before bending his head down too and swallowing the raven in the warm, wet heat of his moist cavern. 'You're _my _sex god now,' he hummed around the straining erection, before continuing his task.

* * *

Moments and moments later – it almost seemed like hours to Remus – they both lay panting, heavily splayed out, on the couch, limbs still tangled together and flushed from what they had done. Sirius shot a sneaky glance at Remus, who was leaning his head against his bare shoulder. Seeing Remus come had been the most wondrous, amazing sight he had ever seen. Something in those golden eyes had seemed to burst, making flames appear as he screamed Sirius' name - just like the raven had ordered him to do. The brunette had bottomed, since he knew he wasn't as experienced as "the sex god", and feeling Remus' muscles clench around him had been… Something he never wanted to forget or miss anymore. He, too, hadn't held out much longer after seeing the look in the brunette's eyes, and he had come harder and more intense than ever. It had also been more satisfying than ever. Perhaps because he had finally found the right person to share this with.

'Remmy,' he mumbled, feeling a bit tired, and he nuzzled his lover's light brown locks, softly placing butterfly kisses on top of his head. Remus just hummed, and Sirius remembered vividly how he had hummed around his erection too, and how it had seemed to vibrate through his whole body. He moaned softly into the brunette's hair, making the latter chuckle. 'Trying to memorise everything, Pads?' he asked, voice still a bit hoarse from all the screaming and new sensations he had felt. Sirius smiled. 'That too, yes,' he replied, wrapping his arms around Remus' still naked body, but suddenly he heard an annoyed voice crying out: 'Why won't you wake up, you bloody woman? You're a portrait! Portraits aren't supposed to sleep, unless the artist paints them with their eyes closed! Wake up!'

Remus tilted his head from Sirius' shoulder, looking a bit shocked. 'That's James' voice. He's back,' he warned, before quickly getting up and grabbing his clothes – which had been thrown into a messy heap – from the floor and starting to get dressed as fast as possible. Sirius, on the other hand, stayed sitting in the couch with a relaxed expression on his face, watching Remus searching for his trousers frantically. When Remus noticed this, he shot him an exasperated glare. 'Sirius!' This one smirked. 'There's still half an hour to go before she wakes up, Moony,' he said lazily, pointing towards the clock in the Common Room. Remus followed his gaze and saw they indeed still had half an hour left. They were very fortunate, he realised. But while looking at the clock, he also noticed something else. 'Hey, Sirius,' he said softly, sitting back on the couch with only his boxers and tie on. 'It's already past midnight. It's Christmas now.' The raven blinked twice, but then a huge smile appeared on his face and he pulled at Remus' tie, also pulling the brunette closer to him while doing so.

'Merry Christmas then, my love,' he whispered, before he brushed his lips over Remus' swollen pink ones in a soft, tender and most of all sweet kiss. 'And you know what?' he asked then, now with a serious expression on his face. Remus tilted his head to the side, casting him a questioning glance. 'Tell me,' he said sweetly. Sirius' smile graced his lips once again. 'I could never have got a better Christmas than this one, nor a better present than you.' With those words, he pulled Remus, _his_ Remus, close again for another breath-taking kiss, the sounds of James' furious shouts slowly fading as they both were lost again in the most precious thing on earth: true love.


End file.
